Maintaining the security of computer systems against would-be attackers is an important and complex task. However, the task of maintaining system security is often left to one-size-fits-all solutions, such as firewalls with usernames and passwords, which can be deployed across multiple different computing systems regardless of the complexities and features of any particular system. One of the problems that often arises, however, is that hackers and other would-be attackers may be able to gain familiarity with these one-size-fits-all solutions and defeat the firewall. And, once the attacker gains system access, there may be no additional security measures in place to detect or repel a potential attack to or from inside the system.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.